


Welcome to Hell, Table for One?

by orphan_account



Series: Welcome to Hell [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, C137cest, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Self-Hatred, Unbeta'd, Wordcount: 500-1.000, this is my first fic ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had never expected to one-day look at his grandsons laughing face and think “cute” in a totally not paternal way and instead in a more “I’d bet you’d look even cuter moaning in ecstasy” kind of way. </p>
<p>He’s so going to hell. </p>
<p>(in other words, Morty is cute as hell and Rick can't resist himself)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Hell, Table for One?

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo this is my first fic ever. its rick/morty fluff/angst?? im going to be doing a series of these dealing with incest between Rick, Summer, and Morty (maybe Beth also?). it's also super unBeta'd so if you see any mistakes please let me know and i will fix them! thank you!

Rick’s no stranger to incest.

 You’re bound to see it when you travel all across the fucking universe. On every planet, in every solar system, in every galaxy, in every reality it exists. Someone always has an Oedipus complex of some form or another.

 Rick’s seen it plenty of times during his very short visits to the Citadel of Rick’s. All sorts of different versions of Morty and himself slobbering all over each other, exchanging their not so different DNA, grabbing at each other’s clothes, palming each other’s erections. Rick had always just rolled his eyes and yanked Morty’s arm towards where they we’re going, telling his grandson to just “ignore the dumb bitches in heat.”

 But Rick had never expected this.

 He had never expected to one-day look at his grandsons laughing face and think “cute” in a totally not paternal way and instead in a more “I’d bet you’d look even cuter moaning in ecstasy” kind of way.

 He’s so going to hell.

 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 Rick worked hard to suppress these new and shocking thoughts. He contemplated drinking less, maybe the alcohol has done something fucked up in his brain that switched non-romantic affection with romantic affection. Of course when he actually sobered up (a whole afternoon for the first time in decades) the gross, sexual thoughts towards Morty only multiplied and became clearer, more tangible. So he immediately went to the nearest gas station and bought a shit-ton of cheap beer.

 He then tried bonding with Morty a bit more. Not going on wacky space adventures or anything, but simple parent-ly type stuff, like watching movies together or playing board games. Shit like that. Morty was a bit wary towards that at first, probably thinking Rick wanted something from him like help him steal some weird alien thing, but he got used to it. It did work for Rick for a while, it got the disgusting, perverted thoughts out of his head, but as soon as Morty had to go do homework or whatever he does in his room (“jerk off”, Rick’s mind supplied) the thoughts all came rushing in and he was back to square one.

 The thoughts wouldn’t be so bad, forgettable even, if Morty would just stop _touching_ him all the time. Seriously, it’s like he’s a fucking security blanket for the kid. Morty is always touching him, whether it’s grabbing onto his lab coat or placing his hand on Rick’s shoulder as Rick tinkers with an invention, whatever they’re doing Morty is either touching him or standing way too close. It infuriates Rick because he knows that if he allows himself one touch other than pushing the little shit out of dangers way he won’t be able to hold back. He won’t be able to stop himself from caressing Morty’s oh so very soft skin or stop himself from tightly embracing his grandson and nuzzling his face into his warm neck.

 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

One day, while Morty and him are running away from some aliens on a dingy, garbage infested planet, Rick allows himself just one touch. 

It happened while they were hiding from the enraged aliens, in a small alleyway that was only a bit wider than Rick’s body. The moment he pulls Morty into the alleyway and tightly presses his soft body into his own Rick knows that it was a big mistake. He can feel Morty’s hot breath against his chest and his small hands resting softly on Rick’s back and that’s when he knows that he’s _fucked_.

 Rick throws all his self-control to the wind (not that he had much to begin with). He slowly brings his right hand up to Morty’s face, the kid flinches a bit, obviously not expecting Rick to gently rest his palm against his cheek and softly caress Morty’s face with his thumb. Morty looks up at Rick and Rick swears that he can see the entire fucking universe in the little turd’s eyes. It’s the most beautiful thing he has ever seen in his shitty, pathetic excuse for a life.

 “Rick? What-What are y-you doing?”

 The reality of the situation suddenly crashes down on Rick again. He hastily withdraws his hand from Morty’s face, unable to stop himself from blushing (seriously, he’s old as fuck, you would think he would be able to keep himself from getting embarrassed).

 “You-You had something on your face, Morty. I was just getting it off. Jeez, th-the fucking least you could do is say thank you.” Rick quickly says, slightly proud of himself for thinking up a lie so quickly.

 “Oh! Um, t-thank you Rick.” Morty says softly, as he looks down. He looks even cuter than usual as he says it and Rick can feel a lump form in his throat.

 “Yeah whatever, Morty. Let’s just get the-the f-ugh-uck out of here.”

 Rick grabs Morty’s arm and leads the way back to where he hid the ship. The flight home is quiet and there’s a thick fog of awkwardness in the small vehicle. Rick contemplates trying to break the tension by telling Morty some dumb science fact that the kid would probably be amazed about but he can’t seem to get the words to form in his mouth.

 The second he lands the ship in the driveway Rick heads toward the mini fridge in the garage, reaching in and pulling out a Coke bottle filled with a toxic-looking green liquid that he pours in to his nearly empty flask. He throws the empty bottle onto the floor and tips his head back as he drinks from his flask, the liquid burning his way down his throat. As he does this Morty stands quietly behind him, wringing his shirt in between his hands.

 “Hey Rick, about w-w-what happened earlier-“

 Rick cuts his sentence off by waving his hand in a “go away” motion, “Just forget about it Morty, you-you just had something on your face. Now leave m-me the fuck alone, I have important science shit to do.”

 “Alright, Rick…” Morty leaves the garage, closing the door that leads to the kitchen behind him. Leaving Rick all alone.

 He waits until he can’t hear Morty’s footsteps anymore and then in one fluid motion Rick swipes his arm across his desk, sending everything that once was on top into a loud clattering mess on the floor. He can feel his hand stinging and looks down at it, blood slowly oozing from a large gash in his palm. Instead of treating the gash Rick simply wipes the blood on his lab coat and sits in the hard swivel chair at his desk, bringing his flask to his lips again.

 “I’m going to hell.”


End file.
